


Shaving is a Thing Now.

by Endellion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Comatose Derek, Fluffy Ending, Injury Recovery, M/M, Nurse Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endellion/pseuds/Endellion





	Shaving is a Thing Now.

Shaving was not his kink but he could still get into it. 

Wait, back up. Stiles was a good nurse, okay? He had been thanked for his care by many patients and was the picture of professionalism. Kind of. He played peek-a-boo with kids waiting with their parents and he admittedly used tongue depressors to launch paper balls to the trash can, but still. He was good at his job.

Which included taking care of his coma patient’s beard. Derek Hale, twenty-five, had been in a coma for the last three years. When his crazy ex had set his house on fire, only his uncle’s intervention had saved him. 

His uncle, Peter, and the rest of his family visited Derek often to talk to him or read to him, but they couldn’t be there every day. It was often Stiles’ who gave Derek sponge baths and helped maintain his beard. Stiles was professional but he couldn’t help the fact that Derek was hot. Or how much he talked. 

Yeah. Stiles talking a lot was a thing. He couldn’t help it. He kept up a running commentary as he worked, telling Derek all about his day and the wonders of curly fries and how his dad, Beacon Hills’ Sheriff, was not allowed any because it was bad for his health. 

Three years was a long time for a dude to be in a coma, okay? So Stiles didn’t really expect the guy to wake up. But he did. 

Stiles had just finished trimming Derek’s beard and been cleaning up the room when the beeping of the monitors changed. Not much, but enough to catch his attention. Then, for the first time, as Stiles looked down at his patient he saw hazel eyes. Open. Awake. 

“Holy shit!” He exclaimed. “Uh, I mean, hi. Derek. My name is Stiles and I’m a nurse at Beacon Hills General. Stay calm.” Derek blinked slowly, brows furrowing. Then, he nodded.

The next few hours were a whirlwind. Stiles had spoken to Derek’s doctor, taken vitals, called the Hales and generally been caught up in his coma patient suddenly waking up. Over the next few days Derek was caught up to speed, bit by bit. His family came by more often and plans were made for Derek’s rehabilitation and the relearning he would need to do.  
.

Stiles had thought that Derek was silent because, well, he was in a coma. It turned out that awake Derek didn’t speak much more than coma Derek. He put his all into getting better, but Stiles could tell the days when it was harder for him to try. Stiles continued to talk to him, never getting more of a response than a grunt. It was something though. 

The day Derek was discharged, Stiles felt torn between happiness and sadness. Of course he was happy for Derek, he wouldn’t be selfish enough to not be happy for his progress. Not to mention that hospital food left something to desire. But Stiles had come to care for Derek in a way that was less than professional. When Derek was unconscious Stiles could only think on how hot the guy was. Once he woke, however, his personality started to show through. 

Derek put up with his uncle’s sarcasm, his sister’s teasing and only slightly-forced cheerfulness. He reassured his mother and he never said that he was too tired or hurt too much to do his physical therapy. Sometimes when Stiles made a joke, the corner of Derek’s lip would twitch like he wanted to smile or laugh but didn’t really remember how. 

Stiles said goodbye and Derek just nodded, and Stiles thought that he wished he had been able to hear Derek talk just a bit more. Life went on and Stiles cared for his patients and he wondered about Derek and nagged his father. 

One day Melissa McCall told him that there was someone at reception asking for him. Stiles had no clue who it could be but went to find out. “Hello?” Stiles asked. The man turned around. “Derek? Derek! Hi! What are you doing here? Not that I’m not happy to see you, I am, but I’m surprised. I mean, I’m like a normal amount of happy to see you-” Stiles blabbed, unable to stop himself. Until the chuckle.

Derek chuckled and shoved his hands into his pockets. “Hi. It’s okay. It’s nice to see you again. I- I never really got to say thank you. For everything.” 

Stiles stared, still lost at the chuckle, before he responded. “Oh, oh you don’t have to thank me. I mean, I’m glad you’re okay. It’s my job. Not that you were just a job. I mean… Hi.” He flushed a bright red. “Was that… Everything?” He asked. 

“Actually,” Derek grinned, showing bunny teeth. “I was hoping I could thank you properly, maybe take you out for lunch?” Stiles beamed.

“I have a break in an hour?” He said, hopefully. Derek nodded.  
“Okay, an hour. I’ll see you then.” Derek said. Stiles reached out and brushed a hand briefly over stubble-rough jaw.  
“Definitely. I missed this beard.” Stiles almost strutted back to work, the sound of Derek’s laughter following him.


End file.
